buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Infinite Shiving
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Hello hello, welcome to Daily Decklist Development, and today we are going to take a look at something a little older. Something that gained popularity for a short amount of time, but it was quite effective during the time it was used, and has potential to see the rise of a new day. I am talking about the Unlimited Attack Works. A Dragon World deck designed to attack as many times as possible. Pinging your opponent for multiple instances of 1-of damages as possible, but I have taken it upon me to make some additions for these articles. Let us take a look, shall we? Now this here is a devilish and well structured deck, if I may say so myself. Many repeative strikes that are not higher than 1 Critical is something that should be feared, because you never know when you should block the attacks or not, and some even go as far as letting their life get too low before they actually start to guard... and by then, it is too late to save themselves. The star of the show is Iyonarasetsuryu, the Hundred Demons General. This guy has been a long-time favorite of mine, and I am really pissed that I did not pull a single SP out of my six boxes of his set...frustrating. Anyway, he is a free Size 3 with 7000 in both power and defense, a critical of 1, Lifelink 3, and the highly valued Triple Attack. But the fun does nto stop there, because he also has the ability to restand himself once by sending a Armordragon or Hundred Demons from your field to the drop zone. So he effectively has Quadruple Attack, which is insane. (He also has an ability to nullify his own Lifelink, but that is never going to go off in this deck, realisticly...saddly.) To aid him, we also have Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon, which sits pretty at 7000 / 2 / 6000 in stats for 2 gauge, with Move and Double Attack. His damage output is effectively the same as Iyonarasetsuryu, but spread over lesser attacks, but he is a nice backup option, which is why we run him. We also pack a semi-finisher and defensive aggresion with Okada himself, with his ability to not only defend us, but to also smack the opponent to pieces with his Rainmaker ability. He was not available in the first draft of the deck, but now that he is, the deck might just be more aggresive than ever. Other plays involve using Tenbu instead of him. Do as you like with that. Then we have a wide array of Size 0s to attack together with our big guys. Boomerang Dragon, who also functions as the Buddy of the deck, is always a good choice. Missile Bunker might not have the same repeative punching power as Boomerang, but his 4k power Penetrate might come in handy in the end, and the gauge-gain is good too. Then we have Double Squeek Hammer, which is one of the prefered sack-able targets for Iyonarasetsuryu, but also functions well as another damage ping, and a gauge gainer. We are also borrowing some power from other worlds. Omni Lord power! Count Dawn because of his ability as a Size 0 that ressurects himself, so we will almost always have a Size 0 to pair with our big beaters (at the cost of 1 life). Miserea for just the sheer walling ability and his Double Attack, should we need him in some dire situations. Ziun with his ability to end games if the stage is set for him. And lastly Burn Nova, should we ever need to save ourselves from certain defeat, and then come back with the strong Triple Attack behemoth that he is. Mmm, always feels good to have some Omni Lord Power at hand~ We also run Dragoknuckle and Dragoanthem, because Items are good. Especially when they increase the gauge or adds to the near-endless onslaught of attacks that we have. And to seal the deal off, if we do not end the opponent off with our attacks, we have Gargantua Punisher just to further increase the amount of salt when the opponent loses. Roaring Slash can also be used, but I prefer this variant, as Roraring Slash often just costed a little too much gauge at the time of usage. Most of the time. Dragon Return System helps with our Size 0s bouncing, giving us gauge, and we might be able to save ourselves off of it, good card is good. Dragobond because of its combo-value with Okada and Bastard-sword, or just to save your sided Iyonarasetsuryu. If you wish to max it, you can switch around the deck as you see fit. Flying Dragon Shield, to stop Bal Burst Smasher and Vanishing Death Hole if the situation arrises. Dragonic Grimoire helps us draw into more options and possibly a way that leads us to victory when we are in a pickle. Then the staple 4-of Green and Blue Dragon Shield. This deck really inspired me to test out some nutty builds when it was taking off, and I thank whoever came up with this deck idea for sharing it. I have never said anything so seemingly puny and weak, deliver such devestating results, and it opened my eyes to multiple instances of dealt damage, and why it is so good. It is what is going to make the Star Dragoner deck so insane in the future. I highly suggest trying this deck out, or your own variation of it. It has Okada, Iyonarasetsuryu, and the Impact-cheese should you need it. Most of us are bound to like at least one of these things. Peace out~ Category:Blog posts